


Brain Barf

by vampyrjavel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, brain barf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: I have traveled countless dreams.Been a companion on thousands of roads.





	Brain Barf

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain have a barf fit. I will keep the barf here.

You look tired traveler, how far have you been?

I have traveled countless dreams.  
Been a companion on thousands of roads.

Do you still recall your name?

It have become my armor to wear.  
But the sound of it have faded away.

How many times have you died?

Repeatedly, like thunder on a stormy night.  
Leaving only scorched earth and fire behind.

Have you found what you been looking for?

The answer is a cold that shivers down my spine.  
So many faces but non of them mine.


End file.
